The Forth Piece of the Triforce
by Leaviel
Summary: Have you ever wondered why there is a hole in the Tryforce? Here's one explanation. Kinda stupid, but that’s okay. My serious stuff isn’t the greatest.


I. have. UPDATED! (in other words, I learned how to spell, but not really)  
  
There is a legend, long ago, that tells of the three Golden Goddesses and the Triforce. It recounts how Din, Nayru, and Farore created the land that is Hyrule. And then, their tasks completed, departed to the heavens  
leaving behind the Glowing Triforce.  
However, there is a certain flaw in this story. It fails to mention the Goddess's younger sister. In fact, there has been no recording of Tari's tale. until now.  
"But I helped too!" the young goddess complained. Her sisters exchanged exasperated looks.  
"I wouldn't call deforming our people helping." said Din. She was exactly what you'd think she'd look like, red hair, red skin, red dress, red eyes, red (well you get the idea), and very beautiful.  
"I didn't deform them, I improved them! I made them interesting!" the girl piped in.  
"Interesting!" that was Farore, the same as her sister except green. Her emerald eyes flashed. "You ruined the perfectly good Hyliens!"  
Nayru then stepped in, she was like the other two but blue, and was noted for being the wisest. "I'm sure we can all agree. What else could Tari do? She does not understand, she is too young. However, I believe she has done no harm." Nayru glanced meaningfully at Farore.  
"See? It wasn't bad at all! But can I still keep my piece of the Quarforce?"  
"I am afraid that you cannot", Din said. Tari started to protest. " You have disobeyed the direct order to only have three go and create the land. And how stupid does the Quarforce sound?" she added in a whisper to her sisters, who giggled.  
By now Tari was very angry. She always got left out of things her older sisters got to do not only because she was younger, but also because she was different. Unlike her siblings and the other not so important goddesses, she was not one color. Her hair was what some would call "fiery red", her skin the pale blue of water, and her eyes a forest green the same as the tunic she wore. The truth was her sisters were jealous, though they would never admit to it. It was rumored that the most powerful goddess would shine forth with color, and Tari's sisters suspected it to be her, even though she never knew. They also disliked her for her recklessness, she was always doing things she they thought she shouldn't do, for instance, splitting Farore's people in to four races. She kept one the same, though made some with different traditions and ways to live. She made another one to stay as children, the Korkiri, who dwelled in the forest. Another she made into rock people who not only were made of rocks, but ate them as well. The Gorons she called them. Lastly, she created a race of fish people who could live underwater as well as above it. They were the Zoras. But also, unbeknownst to her sisters, Tari created little oddities, like singing and talking frogs and a variety of strange creatures.  
Now that they had betrayed her yet again, she was at her wit's end. Tari was fed up with them not letting her do things and criticizing her every move. "Fine then!" she exclaimed, shocking her sisters with her shout. "If you don't want me, then I'll just leave you alone and go!"  
"But we didn't really mean it." Nayru called out. But it was too late, Tari had flown off and nothing her sisters could do or say was going to make her come back. And the Great Quarforce diminished into a simple Triforce. Tari's piece in the middle came out and broke into a million shards, which spread out into the land of Hyrule, her anger and sadness causing some of the fragments to spread and soak into the things that she made. The Korkiris would now never be able to leave their wood until the time came that Tari's sadness evaporated. A small lizard hit with a section turned into an angry dragon called Volvagia hidden under the Goron's mountain, and when awakened, would terrorize the whole Goron race. And the Zoras became fated to be enclosed under a great sheet of ice and, their numbers greatly reduced, slowly diminishing until they were no more than a legend. One of the different humans of the world had been cast out into the desert. There would also be a man that would turn out to be the greatest evil Hyrule had ever seen. As for Tari's creatures, all but a few would doomed to try and kill anyone or anything that crossed their path.  
But some of Tari's shards created good things, like a numerous amount of fairies. Some that would heal, and their masters the Great Fairies would grant gifts to any young heroes who happened to pass by, as well as small guardian fairies bestowed to the Korkiri. And though her power would make all the different races diminish, it would bring forth new people; little tree children and bird people.  
But the largest piece of her magic remained hidden, only to be discovered later by a ranch girl during the time of Link, the hero of time.  
No one knows what happened to Tari, but there was once a tale that spoke of a fairy Queen who seemed to be just a little girl, but possessed great magical powers. It is anyone's guess as to whether this is true, but the legend of Tari and her fourth piece of the Triforce is passed down through the years by the fairy children, who keep her story alive.  
  
Yes, it's a short story, but can you blame me? Well, yes actually you can, as it's my story. Oh well! Please leave good reviews. 


End file.
